Contest
by kiisuke379
Summary: What happens when Miley goes to the Gary Brothers contest? Will she enter it? Will she even stay there until the end? NILEY! LEGAL. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in this story. I got the idea from Another Cinderella Story so don't be surprised when it's very similar to the movie. :)**

**A/N: Miley isn't popular in my story… and the band is called The Gray Brothers.

* * *

**

**Miley's POV**

Nick and I broke up six months ago; I was still very upset over the fact that I had lost the love of my life because he was going on tour. I mean I took them in tour with me so we could be together more but now I think that I should've took Aly & AJ with me to the whole tour or bring Vanessa or Ashley with me. How could I be so stupid? I cry practically every minute of every day. Now his tour has ended and he's back. Today he has this contest in our city's civic center. They're searching for a girl to sing or dance in their next music video. This might actually be interesting. But I'm not going there's no chance of that. I warned Nick many times before that if he's going to hurt me then he won't see me ever again. And I left him a letter before he went on his tour. I wrote:

_Hey Nick_

_I really miss you, though I hate you too, but the most important is that I still love you. I hope that you have fun on your tour. And have a good life Nick because my life defiantly can't ever be good again._

_Love,_

_Miley _3 3

**Nobody's POV**

"Hey Emily, hey Mitchel what are you doing here?" Miley asked confused when Emily and Mitchel walked in her house without even knocking. But she realized that she had tears streaming from her eyes so she quickly whipped them away.

"Crying again, huh?" Emily asked and Miley just nodded. "Come with us Miles, we want to show you something and I think that that will cheer you up…" Emily said and smiled

"Show me what?" Miley asked getting more confused by the minute.

"When you come with us, you'll find out," Mitchel said and smiled. "Uhh, and dress nice not formal but nice," Emily added quickly.

"Ok, I'll come, but you guys are weird," Miley said and made a weird face and went upstairs to change.

"Are not!" Emily and Mitchel yelled at her when she walked up the stairs.

"Are to! And that's the end of the story!" Miley said and closed her room's door.

10 minutes later Miley came downstairs. She was wearing a gray dress and red tennis shoes **(picture in profile).**

"Ok, let's get going," Miley said and to Emily and Mitchel. "MOM! ME AND EMILY AND MITCHEL ARE GOING SOMEWHERE THAT I DON'T KNOW! BYE!" Miley yelled to her mother who was in her room across the house. "OKAY!" her mother yelled back at her. "Let's go!" Emily and Mitchel said and they walked out of the house.

"Guys, please tell me where are we going," Miley whined.

"No, we are not and stop whining we are NOT going to tell you," Emily said and they started driving. Mitchel was driving because he was the only one who had his license.

"When are we arriving?" Miley asked.

"In about…" Emily looked out of the window to see where they were "5 minutes…" Emily finished.

5 minutes later they had arrived to the destination.

"You guys thought to cheer me up bringing me to The Gray Brothers contest?" Miley asked. **(You might as well think them as JB)**

"Yes…" Emily and Mitchel said in unison and a little scared.

"Well I'm not going. No freaking way," Miley said and started to get out of the car to walk home.

"Miley please, Nick really misses you," Emily said in a sad voice that Miley couldn't turn down.

"Ok…" Miley said and took a deep breath "I will watch the contest but I will not sing OR dance in the contest, I'm just going to watch. Happy?" Miley said and faked a smile.

"Oh, I'm happy as long as I can get away from crying people," Mitchel said and laughed at his own joke. "Not funny Mitc," Emily said and smiled at him.

"Haha, make fun of me," Mitchel said.

"Enough, let's get inside," Emily said and they went inside.

30 minutes later the contest has started there were a lot of competitors in the contest, about 20 to 35. Miley was at the back of the audience, because she didn't want Nick, Joe or Kevin to see her. But when she heard that the end of the competition was near she felt a knot in her stomach. She wanted to perform; no actually she needed to perform. So she ran to the host who was watching to the last girl to perform. She told him that she wanted to perform, too and luckily the host was so kind and he signed her up.

When the "last" girl had performed the host came on stage and said: "Hey everyone, tonight we have a surprise for you! Remember that I told you that she was the last girl to perform today, well I kinda lied" Everyone cheered. "One girl came to me when Amelia was performing and told me that she wasted to perform too. So let's get loud for Miley Stewart! And she's going to sing us 'If I Could Have You Back'" Everyone's cheers got even louder when she arrived on stage. Miley saw the face of Nick, Joe and Kevin they were literally shocked theirs mouths were wide open, but Miley looked behind them and saw Emily and Mitchel there Emily cave her thumbs up, so that she would know that she was going to do great. "Hey everyone, I know that we don't speak before we sing here, but I just wanted to tell you that I wrote this song when I was dating the love of my life, but he choose his career over me. So enjoy!" Miley said and started to sing.

_How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye_

_  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it  
you're one in a million_

_  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch_

_  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

_they say that good things take time  
but really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye_

_  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it  
you're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_  
I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
but really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye_

_  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it_

_They say that good things take time  
but really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye_

_  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million..._

_One in a million  
you're one in a million_

At the end of the song Miley was in tears and she ran off the stage and went to hug Emily.

"Ok everybody that was our last performer, BUT we have one more surprise for you. Make some noise for Nick, Kevin and Joe!!" everyone started to cheer.

"Hey people, we're gonna sing to you until the judges choose their winner. We're gonna sing: Video Girl, Pushin' Me Away and Sorry, oh and Nick is gonna sing his song that he wrote yesterday even me and Kevin know nothing about it so ENJOY!!!"

When they had sung the three songs, it was time for Nick's song. He hand Joe and Kevin the lyrics and to the band the lyrics. "Hey, everyone. So the song in called Can't Have You and it's about a girl who I dumped because I choose my career over her." Nick stopped for a minute and heard whispering in the audience "Yes, you guessed it. My one and true love Miley Stewart. Miley can you please come on stage?" Nick asked and scanned in the crowd to find her. He looked at Emily and Mitchel and they shrugged and started to scan the crowd too. When they had looked in the crowd for about 4 minutes Mitchel stood on one of the benched and started yelling: "Miley! Miley! Miley! Miley!" soon the whole crowd started yelling with him. When they had yelled about 2 minutes Nick spotted Miley and caves a sign to the lighting man to put the light on her. Miley stood frozen when she realized that the light was on her. "Miley, please come on stage and sing with me, with us," Nick begged.

Miley laughed a little, "Sing with you, no thanks," Miley said.

"Oh come on I know that you want to."

"What if I don't, huh?"

"Then you wouldn't be here," Nick said.

"Ok, if I want to then I wouldn't sing with YOU!"

"Ok," he turns to the people and said "you know I teached her everything she know," and with that he knew that Miley will come on stage.

Miley let out a laugh "Ok, ego-boy let me show you what I've got," Miley walked up to stage. "Give me some beat and I'll sing for you."

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say_

_Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me **(Miley pointed to Nick and then at her)**  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

"Happy?" Miley said.

"Oh I'm happy, but hear this. Kevin bring your guitar from back stage," Nick said and Joe and Kevin left the stage. Soon Kevin came back with the guitar but without Joe. "Where did Joe go?" Nick asked.

"He was a little afraid of you two, bye" Kevin ran off stage now afraid of them, too.

"Ok, this must be fun," Miley said and laughed.

"Oh, this is. Remember this? But I'll change some of the lyrics because if I don't this will sound very funny," Nick said and started to play their song.

_**She** was riding shotgun with **her** hair undone in the front seat of **my** car  
**I** got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on **her** heart  
**She** look**s** around, turn the radio down  
**I** say baby is something wrong?  
She says nothing she was just thinking how we don't have a song  
and **I** say..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

"Ok, you happy?" Nick asked and smirked.

"I can't believe you. But now I'm going to give it some edge and some country, too" Miley said gave the drummer the rhythm.

_Boom boom clap boom dee clap dee clap  
Boom boom clap boom dee clap dee clap  
Boom boom clap boom dee clap dee clap  
Boom boom clap boom dee clap dee clap_

_Try it with me here we go **(the crowd starts clapping, too)**  
Boom boom clap boom dee clap dee clap  
try it  
boom dee clap dee clap_

_Boom boom clap boom dee clap dee clap  
123 everybody come of your seats **(everybody stands up)**_

_I'm gonna tell you about a beat that's gonna make you move your feet_

_we get the bar-be-que show and Tell You How To Move  
If your 5 Or 82 This Is Something You Can Do (Woah, Woah)  
**(Miley starts dancing and Nick looks at her with wide eyes) **Pop It, Lock It, Poka-Dot-It  
Country-fy, Hip-Hop Fit  
To The Top, To The Sky, Move Side To Side  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, And Glide_

_Zig, Zag Cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Yo Hips  
One Foot In, 1-80 Twist  
And Then A,  
Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean In Left, Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Role  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Role_

_We Get To 4, 5, 6 And Your Feeling Busted  
But Its Not Time To Quit, Practice Makes You Perfect (Woah, Woah)_

_**(Everybody starts dancing with Miley) **Pop It, Lock It, Poka-Dot-It (Woah, Woah)  
Country-fy, Hip-Hop Fit (Yeah, Yeah)  
To The Top, To The Sky, Move Side To Side (Hey, Hey)  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, And Glide  
Zig, Zag Cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Foot In, 1-80 Twist  
And Then A,  
Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean In Left, Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Role_

_Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)_

_throw it all together and that's how we roll_

_boom de clap dee clap boom boom clap come on_

_here we go boom boom clap boom dee clap dee clap boom dee clap_

_Pop It, Lock It, Poka-Dot-It (Woah, Woah)  
Country-fy, Hip-Hop Fit (Yeah, Yeah)  
To The Top, To The Sky, Go Side To Side (Hey, Hey)  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, And Glide  
Zig, Zag Cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Foot In, 1-80 Twist  
And Then A,  
Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean In Left, Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Role_

_Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)_

_throw it all together that's how we roll_

_Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)_

_throw it all together and that's how we roll_

_Boom Da Clap, Boom Boom Clap, Boom Boom Da  
Boom Boom Da Clap Boom Boom Da Clap, Clap  
Boom Day Clap, Boom Boom Clap  
Throw It All Together That's how we Roll_

"Try to beat that!" Miley said and smirked.

"Ok, that's really is hard, hmm…." Nick thought a little "I'm going to sing about you" he smiled.

"What?!" Miley said shocked.

"Yes, you heard me. I'm going to sing a song about you but I didn't write it. It's a Jesse M. song. Jack you know the song, so give me a beat."

_I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her  
And I can't believe her hold on me  
It's something indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please_

_If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Oh, oh cause  
I know when she holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh…  
Tell her I love her_

_Oh yeah  
Just tell her I love her_

_The way that she moves  
You know what it does to me  
Every night that she arrives  
I can hardly breathe  
Still can't believe her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please  
Please_

_Yeah, if you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Oh, oh cause  
I know when she holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh…  
Tell her I love her_

At the end of the song Miley had tears in her eyes as she looked at Nick. "Miley I still love you and I want you back. So could you please be my girlfriend? Again?" Nick begged.

"Nick…" Miley looked down but soon looked up smiling "OF COURSE!" Miley said and she and Nick kissed. There were a lot of "aww's" in the audience. "You had me there for a minute." Nick said and they laughed, but then Joe and Kevin walked on the stage and Nick and Miley knew that it was time to pronounce the winner.

"Hey everyone, it is the time to pronounce the winner," Joe said. "And the winner is… drum roll… Miley Stewart!" Kevin said and the audience cheered loud. Miley gasped and gave a quick peck on Nick's lips and hugged Joe and Kevin. When she hugged Joe whispered in her ear "it's good to have you back with us" and Miley whispered back "It's good to be back."

And they lived happily ever after. :)


End file.
